Accidentally Proposed
by amayawolf
Summary: This is a short story that is only one chapter long. It is full of fluff and it's about a day Inuyasha and Kagome spend together in modern Japan. Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight and it takes on an interesting twist when Kagome's friends get involved.


Hello Everyone. Just a little explanation before I start the story. Kagome's friends play a huge part in this story so I wanted to clarify a few things about them. These three probably have their names said the least out of all the other characters in the manga/anime. So Ayumi is the smart one, Eri is the one with the headband, and Yuka is the one with the really short hair. Eri and Yuka are the two who make the most assumptions when it comes to Kagome and her "boyfriend." So now that that's said on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or storylines of Inuyasha, although I wished I did.

Accidentally Proposed

"Hurry up Kagome; we need to get our supplies so we can go back."  
"I know. I'm coming Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she grabbed her backpack and ran out of the Higurashi shine to meet Inuyasha at the entrance. "Sorry it took me so long I had to change and Inuyasha where's your hat?"  
"I couldn't find it. Let's just go already."  
"You can't go out like that. Come on, let's go find it." Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome grabbed his left ear before he could even think about running away and dragged him into the house.  
"But why do I even have to wear it anyways?"  
Ignoring Inuyasha's complaints Kagome went into the kitchen and asked "Mama have you seen Inuyasha's hat?"  
"No dear but I do have a solution." Quickly the mother ran upstairs and soon came back with a huge bag that she thrusted into Inuyasha's hands. With a surprised look on his face he started to open the package. Inside was a pair of jeans, a red T-shirt, a pair of socks, a pair of tennis shoes, and a brand new red cap.  
"I figured you would look less inconspicuous if you had a regular outfit and that you were bound to lose the hat sometime." Mrs. Higurashi had a huge smile on her face while Inuyasha just looked confusingly at his new garments.  
"These are clothes! But why should I change any…" Inuyasha stopped when he saw the terrifying glare he got from Kagome, that Mrs. Higurashi fortunately didn't see "I'll go get changed then." He immediately ran up the stairs to the bathroom before Kagome could sit him.

Ten minutes later, he did have some difficulty putting the clothes on, Inuyasha emerged wearing his new outfit. The shirt was a little too tight and the shoes were almost too big but otherwise it was the right size.  
"Sorry. I had to guess your measurements. I hope it fits alright."  
"It's fine. Now can we go Kagome?" replied Inuyasha in obvious haste. Although he was trying to be polite it was obvious he wanted to hurry back so he could change back into the Robe of the Fire Rat.  
"I'm sorry, what? Oh yeah, let's go." Kagome was distracted the moment Inuyasha entered the room. She had never imagined him wearing modern clothes but they seemed to suite him. Shaking her head Kagome regained her grasp on reality and started heading out the door. Inuyasha successfully followed Kagome until they got to the door.  
Kagome heard a noise and when she turned around she saw Inuyasha on the ground. He apparently caught himself with his hands and he swiftly got himself upright. On closer inspection Kagome glimpsed that Inuyasha had left his shoes untied. He probably couldn't tie it well with his claws. She stopped Inuyasha before he could take off the annoying shoes and tied them for him. Without saying a word she started off again towards town. Although after a moment she did allow herself a silent snicker and she started running away when Inuyasha proclaimed "What ya laughing for?"

Inuyasha quickly caught up to Kagome on the account that she was wearing a sundress and that Inuyasha jumped right in front of her after she got to the stairs.  
"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange today."  
"Nothings wrong. I'm just in a good mood and it's a beautiful day." She was right. Outside the sun was out and the weather was just right. It was a perfect summer day. "I just want to enjoy being home while I can."  
"Well don't get used to it. We are only here to get food and supplies and then we have to go back and collect the jewel shards."  
"I know." _It's been so long since I've been home and since I made the mistake of telling Inuyasha I don't have any exams for a couple of months he's been making me stay in the Sengoku Jidai for even longer than normal._  
"Why do I have to wear this?"  
"What?"  
"I said why do I have to wear this?" Inuyasha exclaimed while gesturing at his modern day clothing. He was trying to find anything to talk about to get the miserable look of Kagome's face. She shook her head again and focused on what Inuyasha was saying. _That's the second time Inuyasha caught me daydreaming today._  
"You have to wear those clothes because one my mom bought it for you and two it will keep you from standing out." When she saw that Inuyasha was about to complain again she looked him straight in the eyes and continued speaking. "It's because we don't have hanyo's in my time. Or if we do then they aren't open about it." Kagome broke eye contact and continued walking. After a few moments of silence Inuyasha spoke.  
"That explains why I've never seen another youkai here (a: besides the ones at Kagome's school at the festival) but I can't help wondering what happened to them." They continued walking in silence brooding on that thought until they reached the first shop.

"Come on Kagome. We have to find the nearest store that sells food." proclaimed Inuyasha excitingly.  
_ More like you want to find the closest place that sells ramen._  
"Kagome, how much of this can we get?" Inuyasha was holding about twenty different types of ramen in his arms.  
_ Inuyasha you are so predictable._ "Inuyasha we can't get that many." But Inuyasha hadn't heard her and continued to get more packages of ramen. Kagome was about to run after him when something caught her eye. Right next door was a Jewelry shop and in the front window they displayed engagement rings. _Hopefully one day I'll wear one of these rings. Oh well. That's a long way's away I guess._  
"What are you looking at Kagome?"  
"Oh I was just looking at the AH!" Right next to her was Inuyasha carrying at least 50 different packages of ramen. "Inuyasha did you _pay_ for that?"  
"No, I was about to have you do –"  
"Where do you think you're going without paying for that food?" The owner of the shop was a short, bulky woman that looked like she was used to handling rough customers.  
"Hey lady I was just about to –"  
"I'll pay for it." Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha and walked him to the counter and the shopkeeper followed. "Please forgive him. It was an accident. Now how much do I owe you?"

Walking out of the store Kagome looked sadly at her wallet. She had to spend all of her money to pay for the vast amounts of ramen Inuyasha grabbed. "Are you happy now? We all have to eat ramen for weeks!"  
"Well you should have let me deal with it. We wouldn't have had to spend all your money if you just listened to me!"  
"IF I DIDN'T STOP YOU IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A LOT WORSE!"  
"WELL FINE. YOU CAN JUST STAY HERE FOR ALL I CARE!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for Kagome's retort. When none came he looked back at her and instead of seeing her fuming she had tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything Kagome ran away and Inuyasha was tackled by the ever famous trio.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Were you cheating on her again?"  
"She looks really upset."  
"Let me go. Wait, haven't I met you three?"  
"Yep, we're friends of Kagome's and you have a lot to answer for mister." said Eri.  
"Yeah, what did you do to make her so upset?" demanded Yuka.  
"How am I supposed to know? She just ran off." For once Inuyasha's conscience broke through his stubbornness. He could stand seeing Kagome angry at him but he couldn't stand to see her crying. And although no one could see it Inuyasha's ears were drooping underneath his hat. "I guess I did go too far."  
"You should apologize to her or give her a present. That should cheer her up." said Ayumi thoughtfully.  
"Alright but what would I give h-" Inuyasha then caught a glimpse of a diamond engagement ring in the window. _Is this what she was looking at?_  
"Hey would that be a nice gift to give her." said Inuyasha while pointing at the ring in the window.  
Ayumi look shocked. "I don't think-"  
"Of course she would."  
"A diamond ring would be a great gift." Yuka and Eri had hold of Ayumi and covered her mouth so she couldn't speak.  
"But I can't buy one. Wait did you say diamond?" Eri looked surprised but was able to manage a yes. "Perfect." And with a smirk on his face Inuyasha ran off to the Higurashi shrine.  
"Kagome's going to be engaged. I can't believe it." said Yuka when Inuyasha was gone.  
"I know. This is going to be great." replied Eri.  
At this moment Ayumi managed to escape their grasp enough to say "Yeah, but what about Hojo?"  
After a few seconds for Eri and Yuka to ponder this fact they yelled out "HOJO!"  
"Oh no, what are we going to do?"  
"We have to warn Hojo. Come on." With that the trio ran off to get Hojo to save the day.

Inuyasha ran all the way back to Higurashi shrine, cutting over to a different street in order to avoid Kagome, and jumped in the well. On the other side he saw the rest of the gang waiting for him.  
"Inuyasha where is Kagome and what OOMPH!" Inuyasha had thrown Kagome's backpack, now full of ramen, onto Miroku's lap.  
"No time to explain. Sango can a borrow Kirara for a little bit?"  
Sango was flabbergasted. "Sure bu-"  
"Thanks." And with that Inuyasha jumped on top of Kirara and they flew off.  
After a few moments of silence Shippo replied "Do any of you know what Inuyasha was wearing?"

Soon Inuyasha landed at his destination, Totosai's home. Quickly Inuyasha unleashed his Kongousouha and grabbed a piece of the diamond.  
"Hey Totosai, are you there?"  
"Wah. Oh Inuyasha it's you. Nothing happened to my sword did it?" When a bump appeared on his head he regretted his actions.  
"It's my sword old man and I have a favor to ask you."  
"What sort of favor would that be?"

As soon as Kagome reached the shrine she ran straight up to her room. Jumping onto her bed she let all of her tears come out.  
_ Stupid Inuyasha. I knew you didn't want me with you. Well you can go back and I'll stay here. I can actually live a normal life again. . . .  
But what about the Jewel shards? I guess I'll have to give them back to him. He doesn't need me anymore. He never wanted me to be near him. It's not like he ever did anything for me._

After Totosai received a few more bumps on his head for saying that it was below him to make anything but weapons he completed Inuyasha's request.  
"About time old man, it's already been a couple of hours. Kagome's probably even madder at me now." Inuyasha grabbed his gift, ran out to Kirara and flew back to the well.  
_ Kagome's involved. Well that explains why he's acting so strange. Maybe that's why he's dressed so strangely too. . ._

"HOJO!"  
"Ah!" replied Hojo. The infamous trio finally reached Hojo's home, however they were out of breath from all their running. (a: This next section has Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri saying one word at a time because they are out of breath.)

"Have …"  
"to …"  
"stop…"  
"him…"

"Who? Stop who?"

"Kagome's…"  
"getting…"  
"MARRIED!"

"Where is she?"  
"Probably…"  
"home…"

Hojo went and grabbed his bike and without a second thought biked towards Kagome's house.

"Wait…"  
"what…"  
"about…"  
"us?"

Reluctantly Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka ran after Hojo, albeit a tad bit slower.

Inuyasha returned Kirara to Sango and once again jumped into the well before anyone could say anything to him. In modern Japan Inuyasha ran to find Kagome. The sun was already setting. He didn't have to look far to find her. Kagome was standing in front of the Goshinboku with her hand resting over the spot where Inuyasha was sealed. When she turned towards Inuyasha he couldn't believe the look on her face.  
_ She looks like she's sad, angry, and determined. I must have really screwed up this time._  
"Kagome, I have something I want to give y-" PLOP! Once again Inuyasha's shoe laces came undone and he couldn't catch himself because he was too busy grabbing his gift from his pockets. Despite herself Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha was annoyed but he didn't want to push it so he continued tying his shoes.  
"What were you saying Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha, who happened to still be on one knee, presented Kagome her gift. It was a diamond ring made by Totosai himself.  
Kagome's face turned bright red. "Inuyasha…I…I mean that is…" Inuyasha managed to catch Kagome before she hit the ground. _She fainted._  
"KAGOME!" Hojo had run up the stairs and saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. "Did she say yes?"  
Inuyasha completely befuddled could only reply "Yes to what?"

Kagome woke up ten minutes later in her bed with Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Inuyasha, Hojo, and her mother beside her.  
"Look, she's awake.How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine. What's going on, my memory's kind of fuzzy." Kagome looked around and saw Yuka and Eri with guilty looks on their faces.  
"Well you see it happened like this . . .

It only took a few minutes for the truth to be told to Kagome, even though Inuyasha and Ayumi had to interrupt them when ever they tried to make exaggerated remarks. It took a moment for everything to settle in but soon Kagome grasped the situation.  
"It's ok everyone, it was a misunderstanding but it's late and I should probably get some rest."  
"Goodnight Kagome."  
"Goodnight."  
"Bye Kagome."  
"See you soon Kagome and remember to stay healthy." Hojo then pulls a couple of oranges out of his jacket (a: I watched the second movie again today, I couldn't resist.) "I always keep a few oranges on me. It's not much but it should help.  
_ He never changes does he?_ "Thanks Hojo." He then left with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.  
Inuyasha watched as they left the shrine out of the window. As soon as they were gone he sat down across from Kagome's bed. It was at this point that he realized he didn't have the Tessaiga. Looking around he saw the robe of the fire rat and his fang. _How could I have forgotten the Tessaiga? I guess I got distracted with everything that happened today._  
"Alright, I understand why you went to get the ring but how did you actually _get_ it? Diamond rings are very expensive." replied Kagome inquisitively.  
"I had Totosai make it. I used Kongousouha to make the dya-mond." Inuyasha removed his cap and Kagome saw his ears droop along with his eyes. "Kagome . . . I'm sorry."  
Kagome was so shocked. Inuyasha was so stubborn when it came to apologizes.  
"Well aren't ya gonna say anything?"  
"Yes. I mean. I'm sorry too. We both over reacted today." Kagome leaned back and yawned. It made the surprise even greater when she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's face looking over her.  
"You didn't hurt yourself when you fainted did you?"  
"No, I'm just tired."  
"Alright." Inuyasha went back to his usual spot firmly grasping his sword. "Kagome."  
"Yeah?"  
"What does proposal mean?"

Silly Inuyasha. Well I hoped you liked it. I've had this story go through my head for a while and I just had to write it down. This is the only chapter of this story and it's unfortunately not going to continue. Hopefully I'll start a new story soon. I know it was filled with fluff but I love fluff.  
Trampled by a herd of fluff  
Fights back with anti-fluff shovel  
I hope you liked it. I thought it was a cute short story. I know I probably messed up with the time aspect (like when it took 2 hours to fly to Totosai's house/cave/thing?) but I figured it was close enough and he had to get back right when the sun set. There aren't that many stories that involve Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi and I thought that would probably make it the funniest. Hopefully they weren't too out of character. Inuyasha was probably the most OOC but oh well. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
